Modern Warmare 4: Starship Troopers
by Dr. Equestria
Summary: Questions are raised in our life time: Would you? Could you? This is a story which takes everything and turns up with nothing. Hold onto your seats as its going to be a bumpy ride, as the critically acclaimed Modern Warmare 4: Starship Troopers is in town
1. Assult on teh bags

(Please do note that there is a lack of ponies in this chapter and the monkey that was the writer for this chapter has been given death by G3.5, this won't happen again. This fiction was written for the sake of comedy. This was a one-shot that turned into a full on story. I don't clam to own anything in this story.)

**A/N**  
><strong>Hayy you Suks sorrs Darins forz tellsing me! Tah I cant wright! Annd tanks too Frazzerfor gives ing me<strong>

Teh sergeat looks about in the cold metzl trech, esplions ther our in th background. A screm come from on of the narby trechs serget Johnson'z razed is gunz its wass teh standerd isue autonematic 1337 assult rife and he check it was redy said the sarglocks and loadsz mares!2111!" the sarg and his sqoud hadened just turnd the coriander of the trech when they had see a marie get rib in haf a bug staning over him its sharpen leg in the other halfs of the marne "BUG!11111" said one of the marine who die when tah bag jamp on him.

and they stared to fire it, The bug was shread by bullts. The sarg ran over to the dying marine "Waht HAOPPPEN?" bloodz was all overs the marie and the sarg he knew that he was a daed main "Sarg the fenzs in ara 13-w4 is dwon and bags are pourz in!11111," the die marne cofting up some blodz. "We didnt sand a chant's we tred to pull bak but they ha over runns us" sai ding he die in sergt Jonson arss. The sarg put the ded mine down and he look up at his pale faceted corporal and the oher terrufuuied mnes "less ove oat!" The sarg thogt abut his sqad and how dhay cume foum unisity and how the feda8ionon hvad ot tOld them what it is lie out here and mae it all gloed, this is just oats of the horrsrors of they war.

He siged Well bagz1111 are the enmy of the fation and thee was no mrcy for bag or hunman as he and his squd ran to Da main bas8d they met more like the dyig mrine and more sties on how theys were ovrun, suddenly one of the mane screams a bag at got the maine in it moth the maine boiudy spits in haf. The sarg pulls up his gun zand is one the first to start to shuot it pits of the bag's hde, the bug start to change his sqad a spke goes throew the sarg's lag, more bags come from everyway!,

"sarg"! Side the crporal, the bugs were swrmigs in the mares moreally roke, ever ware manes run for thre lies, a marie tribes over and was trapled by her hellow mrines who only care about thmselves, the injred were left for daed (Gets? Its? Likzs L4D!) for the bug to finih. But not the cororal he picks up the serant and ran puhing past the consed and dyng "soe one helpz\ us111~!"!


	2. My thos aloan

(This is where the real story picks up, I hope you guys aren't hating me so far.. Again I don't clam to own anything but this fict)

**A/N : Thajnk u gusys fro teh revoiews its doen mace my feel good. ANd tanks Evlovie fro teh live readings. I Meda these fiction! NOTs BAXIESP PIES! JAMES MADE DIS!111111**

Jams wus sitttiing On has PC Whicjh hads LIkes overs 9000 RAMS aNd I7 prosesur he cheak his Emales wen he saws that emales froms his _Ghostgaylover1._

_Deart JAMS_

_WEe Neds your halp111! TEH NAGS ARE KOILLING US ALLS111! TEH WARES TIS COMINGS WOTCH OUTS fro the Bads wolf._

Masttter cheeefs turns his budy at 180c to jam ands "We needs your halp Jams1 tehn Optomus prim saids WE ned to to defet tut evils ad thens Masterrrs ceefs graps Jams fours hands and so diuds Opromus prim withs Commmanudders Sheputers,Happy potters, cloe phelps, NAd the six manes Twlght spaks, Rawrty, fluttershys, Allpsjack, Ranbow desh, Pink piwe, Snakes fagassoildliquid, Biggstits lura croft and the guy froms batlle toAds ands ANacnik skywalksers. We Flu throew the doorsa of me manchan but befor that did happen my 1000s of gfs cume in and where lik "JAM NO GO WE WNAT TO HAS SEXY Tim!11111222! TURN I to them and said NOs STFU I has to muchs sexy no Wimouns!111 Allowed tro cume with us gets bakc in the kiction to stuopd womins! Then my mains wimons whom I loved sins high schools _Rose_said BUTS I'M PRENATS!11111 but befor that said WE where going in tim with the super tim team WE had to stop for fuel at the tim Space garage ands Optomus Prim had no money fro fuel and We only had 5 time space bucksmoney between us. And sos its was very inbarssing ew had to call captain kurts to pcik us up in the USSR Endterprices and I siad to hims "Tahnks for the paying to space garageI oh u a faver" hes saids "No, u know oh me a faver Cuz u Are goingv to sav th Unvers fromtheevilforces" "Nose its can't bvee me I'm justr a normuls persons!111" "No, you are teh evils forces! And WE are goin g to turn u to sav us!1111" and thyem jams was an evils person but turn goods he thogh abnout he musts not let himself turns evils.

**Memewiles**

Somesone! Halp us!Jams WE needs you! ~~1111 siad the copral there were bags every wares11111 moist of the mareens were daed and die, overs in the .

**Back to me story**

**W**e had almost gots to the battle feelds on The USSR enterprices when Twilight spaks came up to me and siad "Hi jams" I mades a teh mentals notes of her plot (I'M NOT FURRY) "Oh hi twilight how are you doing?" with surpices because didn'ts expect her to talk to me. We werhe flying throw space and time on the bridge and captin kurts had given me command of the bridge so I was incharge of da ship. And me and twilight look at tim and space go past. She siad "I'm am scared about teh waR".

A/M: Ims hoping thas dis was a good chapters. Thias is going to be an epic battle. GETS READLY FOR THE CHRISTMASS SPESAL! NEXT WEKS!


	3. EVAC

(Chapter three was late sorry about that I did have real life stuff to deal with but rest assured I will be uploading more often. Again I don't claim to own anything but my own writing)

A/N : MARY CHRIStMAS everybudy I hopes you has gret cgristmas! Im gettting an Xbosx 360s rfom Santa and Haleos 3. Nad I don't car wha you say haloes 3 is asomue. and dont care if it an old gamem,

_**Evils base, evil place, evil space, filds with da evil peope.**_

NO1111! Skeletor! We musts to stop treh goods peope froms hav ing chrismuss said sovrien whos was a reapter siting dwon on th tabes and Skeleetor said bak "I Agrees teh goods peopp from happn a good chrsimus buts Whats habout JAMs who is Supers power and nots a marey sues nad has a deeps adn well wrghtn chartor.!" Alls teh bad peoppe agread with hims. Ats the table darlks, Lardy morageners from te4h BBC seires _MUrlins,Ebony fro mah imoartall _Dark nights froms Montey Piethon, hitlers, Rarorbot muarbey, Jarrf from Disneys Eladns ands Profser Snapn nads other evil peiop Night maremoon.

_**Ats tim team mains basce**_

MURY CHRISMUS FULLTERSHY111! Siad I wif the all happess of world WE wher all have a grets time rownds teh chrismas treeh and Coranter wass dancsing wiht th master cheef tah was halls haveing a god tim,

but ten Kcool aid guyu brist fro,m the wall OH YAAEEEHH siad he I was the fist tograb my weponps and my spartain amuor which was highabusa with security (Thanks mom frthe spelling) sholder pands and A Kcaatana I shoot him iwth my Vector buttles goes strainet into him crackng him "NOOOEEESS as Kcool aids spill out on floor but ten hiter came threw th wall Optumsprim shot him withj his supefr baszooca he expaoed. I grab fulltershy take her to cover at this ponit ever one was fight teh bad guys back.

Coretarur said "We hav to EVAC there to meny" siad srsly

I aGREEd with her no ponyshould die to day everone to the space fleet The clones troopers wih hold them back to the last man but then fluttershy said Where is twilight and the other six? I thogh OH, NO theere are o the other side f the base I turn to futtlersh y but she wan't there in hewr places was A Spartan in green armor she pulled off her helmit "Fulltershy...? I pulled off my helmit holding it in my hand we looked at each other looking into each others beucful eyes we embraced each other kissing pashionly (SEE I'M NOT A FURRY SHE IS A HUMAn) are tounchs pushing back and forther we broke the kisss "I love you Jams111!" "I love you to fluttershy!" both holding eech thers hands then futtershy siad "Letr goget others!" we racess along the corrior before it would be over run by bad guyz racings along BUT TEH the Bigger super door wihchhad like supr storng whic suprman coundnt brake but then we took a golf bugy to them so it was allright the golf bugy spead arcous the corriror runing over grunts and I got a Achivrment 9999G "JAms is best drver" I danse in golf bugy asmost flips over but its had anti-graverty cats on eac side so it coud fli-p over.

_**Other sid of basce**_

Master ceefs m=had amost got to da spca catship BUT THEN assclaimd class clone troopers space ship expoud becuse of the reapter super laser beam so he took the train off the planet.

**PLz Give me Revwies! it ar make me want rite moar. **


End file.
